The establishment of functional neuronal cell lines that permanently grow in culture remains a challenge for tissue culture laboratories. Conventional neuronal culture preparations form processes, called neurites, which are severed at the time of harvest for neural transplant. Unfortunately, detachment of neurites from the culture vessels causes axotomy, which greatly reduces viability of the cells in vitro and in vivo, jeopardizing the success of cell therapy using these cells. Also, unfortunately, in vitro manipulation of cells prior to transplant is usually desirable in order to achieve the differentiated phenotype of the cells. In the case of neurons, this usually requires neurite growth.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to identify a cell culture protocol that allows cell differentiation in the absence of process formation, thereby optimizing cell viability and function.